finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dona
Dona is a summoner from Kilika in Final Fantasy X. Her guardian is Barthello. She tends to give Yuna and her guardians a hard time. Two years later, in Final Fantasy X-2, she makes her home in Kilika Port and acts as a minor supporting character. Profile Appearance Dona has hazel eyes, dark skin, and black hair tied up in a bun trailing into a ponytail, adorned with a feathery blue-white band. She has a red diamond mark similar to a tilak in the center of her forehead. She wears a revealing outfit consisting of an off-white bra, dark blue thong, black stockings and heels and long off-white skirt split in the back and front fading into gray towards the bottom. Both front and back are cross-laced. She wears dark blue sleeves held by crossed white strings and yellow gloves accented with red crystals, a red rope reminiscent of Japanese ceremonial elements and miko accessories, tied crossways around her shoulders and in a large bow in the back. Personality At the beginning of Final Fantasy X, Dona is rude towards Yuna and her guardians, causing trouble several times, but comes to no longer view Yuna as a rival. Despite her shortcomings she has a strong conviction to save Spira from Sin, although she comes to doubt her resolve. In Final Fantasy X-2, Dona helps Yuna as long as the latter won't oppose the Youth League. Dona was strict to Barthello in Final Fantasy X, but some time after the start of the Eternal Calm, developed feelings for him, although she hides it. Story ''Final Fantasy X The party first meets Dona in the Kilika Temple. She treats Yuna condescendingly, and Yuna asks her politely to leave. When Tidus, who is traveling with Yuna, is told he cannot enter the Cloister of Trials as he is not yet an official guardian, Dona and Barthello try to get Yuna into trouble by shoving Tidus down the elevator to the Trials anyway. She later appears on the boat to Luca, cuddling up to Barthello. Dona tries to gain access to Mushroom Rock Road during Operation Mi'ihen, which she fails to do as the guards are not letting summoners through. If Yuna talks to her, Dona returns to Rin's Travel Agency, but if Yuna ignores her, Dona witnesses Seymour getting Yuna's group past the guards into Mushroom Rock, and leaves in a temper. At the Djose Temple, Dona arrives just as Yuna begins praying to the fayth and mocks Yuna over her relationship with Seymour and having Auron as a guardian commenting, "The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska". Later, the party discovers a distressed Barthello in the Macalania Woods, who says he has lost Dona. She has been captured by the Al Bhed, and in the besieged Al Bhed's Home, Dona is found down in the Summoners' Sanctum, where she spent time with and befriended Yuna, who had also been kidnapped. The Al Bhed kidnap summoners who are on pilgrimage because they did not want them to die to save Spira with the Final Aeon. After Home is destroyed and the survivors are in the Al Bhed's airship, Tidus can meet Dona who doubts her abilities as a summoner. Depending on Tidus's answer, Dona and Barthello will either quit the pilgrimage and remain at Djose Temple, or continue traveling, and can be met again when returning to the Zanarkand Dome, where Dona cannot complete the pilgrimage as Yunalesca is no longer there. If Tidus doesn't talk to her, Dona will appear in the Zanarkand Dome. Final Fantasy X-2 Dona lives in Kilika with Barthello and is a staunch Youth League supporter, which causes a rift between the two with Barthello being a member of New Yevon and going to Kilika Temple. During the Great Sphere Hunt, Dona joins the Youth League's assault on the temple and is shocked when Yuna and the Gullwings steal the awesome sphere. After the party decides which group to return the sphere to, her attitude to them becomes warmer or harsher, depending on whom Yuna decides to give it. Dona helps Yuna, Rikku, and Paine get into Kilika Forest when fiends pour out of the temple by distracting the gate guard. Later, Yuna converses with her on the CommSphere and witnesses her reconsidering her feelings for Barthello. In the final chapter, if the player succeeds in Kilika, Dona reconciles with Barthello on Kilika Temple's steps, happily reuniting. If the player does not succeed, Barthello is left pleading outside her home, while she remains stubborn. Other appearances Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Dona_Fahrenheit.png|Dona on the Fahrenheit. Dona_X-2.jpg|Dona in ''Final Fantasy X-2. Dona's_House.jpg|Dona's house in Kilika (X-2). Youth_League_Kilika.jpg|Dona as a member of the Youth League. CommSphere Kilika.png|Dona talking to Yuna via the CommSphere. Dona Barthello Reunited.png|Dona and Barthello reunited again. Etymology Trivia *Despite acting as a rival in Final Fantasy X, Dona is never fought. *Although not much is known about Dona's fighting abilities, she is skilled in the summoner's arts and is shown in a cutscene at the Summoners' Sanctum summoning Valefor. *Upon meeting for the first time, Yuna kneels to both summoners Isaaru and Seymour, but not to Dona. *In Final Fantasy X-2, Dona is the only Youth League member who doesn't salute to Nooj during the event in Kilika. References Category:Summoners Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X-2 de:Donna es:Dona